The best Christmas
by Akatsuki-cero
Summary: Después del torneo de Shamanes, los amigos de Yoh viven con el. Y hay 2 en especial que estan descubriendo nuevos sentimientos desconosidos para ellos. ¿Un puercoespín y un tiburon pueden enamorarse? Este amor ara que su navidad sea la mejor de todas. HoroxRen ¡Feliz navidad!


Como prometi, aqui esta el One-Shot HoroxRen :3 no se si me salio cursi pero espero que les guste xD

Espero que les guste, me esforze mucho asiendolo y espero que muchos lo lean y dejen Reviews :D

One-shot: The best Christmas

—EN LA NOCHE— 3 DÍAS PARA NAVIDAD—

REN POV

Estaba acostado, dando vueltas en el futon sin poder dormir.

Eh estado pensando mucho algo que me tiene preocupado.

Desde hace tiempo me eh… sentido extraño cuando estoy con Horo.

-Creo que si estoy enamorado –Susurre para mí mismo suspirando pesadamente-

¿Desde cuándo el gran Ren Tao tiene sentimientos cursis?

Desde que el idiota de Horo se le ocurrió que jugáramos.

FLASH BACK

Estábamos sentados en el suelo hablando de diferentes cosas hasta que entro Anna gritando.

-¡Yoh! ¡Tengo que salir hoy! Necesito que cuides la casa y… a estos inútiles! –Dijo Anna con naturalidad mientras salía de la casa con unas maletas-

-Pe-Pero Annita, ¿A dónde vas? –Dijo Yoh siguiendo a la rubia-

-Me voy con Tamao, tiene algunos problemas y necesita de mi ayuda –Dijo seriamente Anna mientras salía de la casa- Adiós. Vuelvo mañana antes de las 12:00

-Cuídate Annita jejeje –Dijo Yoh mientras volvía con los demás-

-Anna banana tan ruda como siempre –Se atrevió a de Chocolove al darse cuenta de que Anna se había ido-

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –Pregunto Lyserg quien ya estaba aburrido-

-Juguemos la botellita –Dijo Horo animado como siempre-

-¿Qué? –Dijeron los demás confundidos-

-Giramos una botella y a la persona que apunte le dan un reto –Explique serio como siempre- El que no complete el reto dormirá en el patio.

-¡Ahhh! –Dijeron los otros quien ya habían comprendido-

Horo reto a Ryu a seguir el resto del juego en ropa interior, aunque a ninguno le gusto Ryu acepto tranquilamente.

Chocolove reto a Yoh a romper una foto de él y Anna, pero Yoh se negó a cumplir el reto y fue el primero en perder.

Yo (Ren) rete a Lyserg darle un abrazo a Ryu y el casi inmediatamente se negó y fue el segundo en perder.

Ryu me reto a pararme de cabeza con una mano mientras comía un pescado viejo y acepte con un poco de asco pero igualmente lo hice sin problema.

Horo reto a Chocolove a ver un documental de cómo llegan los bebes al mundo y a Chocolove no le gustó la idea y al final no lo hizo convirtiéndose en el tercer perdedor.

Yo rete a Ryu a darle un golpe (no tan duro) a Lyserg y el inmediatamente se negó y empezó a dar un discurso sobre que NUNCA se golpea a la persona que quieres y yo instintivamente voltea a ver a Horo.

Y al fin solo quedaba Yo y Horo.

Horo reto a Ren a decir enfrente de todos quien le gusta.

Instantáneamente me sonroje, porque desde hace un tiempo que me empezó a gustar Horo pero simplemente era muy orgulloso y lo negaba.

-Vamos Ren, no seas penoso y cuéntanos –Dijo Yoh divertido por la situación-

-Eh… Yo… -Tartamudee sonrojado tragando en seco-

-Dinos por favor Ren –Esta vez el que se burlo fue Lyserg-

-Ya sé quién es… -Dijo Yoh mirándonos serio-

-¿E-En serio? –Dije más rojo de lo que estaba-

-Si… Es el que vende helados en la esquina –Dijo Yoh con su sonrisa de siempre-

Toda la sala quedo en silencio unos minutos pero luego exploto en risa.

-Payasos… -Dije enojado saliendo de la habitación-

-E-Espera Ren –Dijo Horo quien me tomo del brazo y me guiño-

Pero ocurrió lo que nadie esperaba.

Me aparte bruscamente de Horo y le di un golpe directo en el rostro y me fui de ahí.

Me fui a mi habitación y me acosté en el futon para intentar dormir. Pero no podía por pensar en lo que ocurrió… Además porque los demás siguieron hablando de puras tonterías y hacían mucho ruido.

Me quede un tiempo así hasta que amaneció.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

HORO POV

Había recibido el golpe de Ren directamente en la cara.

No me esperaba eso, normalmente lo que hubiera echo seria gritarme y empezaría a amenazarme.

Parece que realmente le molesto.

Me sentí un poco mal, talvez no debí decir eso.

La verdad es que sentía mucha curiosidad de quien le gustaba… para ir a romperle la cara a quien fuera.

Hace medio año que Ren me empezó a gustar y hubo muchas ocasiones en las que me había decidido confesarme pero fui muy cobarde.

Solo lo vi retirarse notablemente molesto a su habitación mientras yo estaba tirado en el suelo.

La sala quedo en un incómodo silencio hasta que Yoh hablo.

-Jajajaja, ninguno nos esperábamos eso ¿Verdad? –Dijo Yoh con su sonrisa de drogado-

-Rentado de verdad se enojó –Hablo Chocolove sorprendido por la reacción del chino pero aun así no perdiendo la oportunidad de ponerle un apodo a Ren-

-Horo creo que deberías de ir a pedirle disculpas a Tao –Dije Lyserg preocupado por la reacción de Ren-

-Agh… es un amargado, ya se le pasara no te preocupes –Dije bruscamente aunque aún me sentía mal por mi anterior acción-

Después de eso seguimos hablando por horas sobre diferentes temas para olvidar lo anterior.

Cuando eran las 11 de la noche ya estábamos cansados y decidimos irnos a dormir a nuestros repentinos cuartos.

Pase por el cuarto de Ren y estaba decidido a entrar hasta que Yoh me detuvo.

-No creo que sea buena idea –Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa calmada- En estos momentos estará de malhumor, mejor esperar a mañana.

-S-Si tienes razón –Le afirme mientras me retiraba a mi cuarto-

—EN LA MAÑANA— 2 DIAS PARA NAVIDAD—

REN POV

Me levante con mucho esfuerzo.

No había dormido casi nada en toda la noche y estaba cansado.

Fui a la cocina y me di cuenta de que todos estaban en el comedor comiendo.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar? –Pregunte un poco dormido y mire la cara de sorpresa de todos al verme-

-¿Desayunar? Ren son las 1, estamos almorzando –Dijo Yoh que estaba igual de sorprendido que los otros-

Mire el reloj de la pared y Haci era, eran las 1:24

-Ren ¿Por qué esas ojeras? –Pregunto Lyserg mientras se acercaba a mí-

-¿Ojeras? –Dije confundido, fui hacia un espejo y habían unas pronunciadas ojeras-

-¿No dormiste bien? –Volvió a preguntar Lyserg-

-N-No… -Dije restregándome los ojos e iba al refrigerador por una caja de leche-

-Horo quiere hablar contigo –Dijo Yoh calmadamente-

-¿Hoto-Hoto? –Dije recordando la noche pasada- Bien iré.

Al parecer mi respuesta sorprendió a algunos mientras que Yoh solo reía.

-Está en el patio –Dijo Yoh y fue con sus amigos mientras yo me iba-

—EN EL PATIO—

HORO POV

Oigo unos pasos que se acercan al patio y supe que era Ren.

-Qué quieres Hoto –Dijo Ren mientras se acercaba a mí-

-Ren, lamento lo de ayer –Dije aun sin voltear a verlo- Tu sabes que solo queria molestarte un poco.

-No, la culpa es mía –Dije Ren después de un largo bostezo- No debí hacerte golpeado.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus golpes de niña –Dije burlón pero aun así Ren estaba más calmado de lo normal-

-Como que… -Dijo mientras volvía a dar un largo bostezo- Como que de niña, cabeza de puercoespín.

-Jejeje –Solté una pequeña risa seguido de un largo suspiro- Necesito confesarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –Dije Ren parado detrás de mí-

Después que Ren dijera eso nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente hable.

-Desde hace tiempo que siento algo por ti y creo que me gus… -Decía pero al darme la vuelta y verlo de frente, me di cuenta que se quedó dormido parado- ¿Tan aburrido me oí?

Lo mire por unos segundos y se miraba tan adorable que sería una pena despertarlo.

Así que sonreí divertido por la situación y lo cargue en brazos hasta su cuarto donde lo recosté.

Luego de salir del cuarto de Ren, me encontré a Yoh quien me dijo que iban a salir de compras y me pregunto si queria acompañarlos.

Yo dije que si porque mientras estén comprando podría encontrar algo lindo para Ren.

Al pensar en eso, sonreí satisfecho y dispuesto a ir.

REN POV

Me desperté y empecé a buscar a los demás pero al ver que no se encontraban empecé a planear que le daría a Horo para navidad.

Luego recordé que a Horo le encanta comer así que me dirigí a la cocina y a como pude ice un pastel… quemado.

Lo volví a intentar y volvió a salir quemado.

Lo hice unas 15 veces más y todas me quedaron quemadas.

Cuando ya me iba a rendir me hice uno que no me quedo ni perfecto ni malo, así que supuse que estaría bien.

Pero cuando estaba pensando en donde esconderlo oí unas pasos seguidos de un ''Ya volvimos''

Reconocí que esa era la voz de Yoh, así que corrí a esconder los pasteles quemados en mi armario junto al único que salió bueno.

Cuando volví a la cocina Yoh estaba parado frente a ella viendo todo el desastre que había.

-R-Ren ¿Qué hiciste cuando no estábamos? –Pregunto asustado Yoh-

-¿Yo? Nada –Mentí desviando la mirada-

-Pero ¿Qué te paso? –Dije Lyserg apuntándome-

Me mire en un espejo y tenía las manos rojas cuando me queme con los pasteles.

La ropa llena de crema, masa y harina.

Y tenía la cara quemada como si una bomba me hubiera explotado en la cara.

-Eh… Corea del Sur –Dije pues fue lo único que se me ocurrio-

-¿Corea del Sur? –Pregunto Ryu confundido-

-S-Si, los de Corea del Sur me mandaron un pastel explosivo –Dije rogándole a Kami-Sama de que me creyeran-

-Pues, que bueno que estés bien jijijiji –Dijo Yoh poniendo su típica risita- Pero por favor limpia para que podamos cenar.

-S-Si –Dije sorprendido de que se haya creído eso-

Luego de limpiar, Ryu cocino la cena y comimos en paz hasta que Chocolove hiso una de sus típicas bromas haciendo que me enojara y empezara a amenazarlo.

—AL DIA SIGUIENTE—24 HORAS PARA NAVIDAD—

Me levante un poco más repuesto del anterior desvelo.

Fui a desayunar con los demás.

Me sentía más decidido así que busque a Horo por TODA la casa pero ni un rastro de él.

Me le confesare antes de las 12:00 ósea Navidad.

—7:00 DE LA MAÑANA—17 HORAS PARA NAVIDAD—

Busque a Hoto por toda la casa pero nunca lo encontré.

Así que me decidí en ir a bañarme primero y luego seguir buscándolo.

Pero ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo se lo diré? ¿Cómo lo tomara?  
>RESPUESTA 1=<p>

Ren: Hola Horo, Soy Gay y yu me gustas. ¿Quieres se mi novio?

Horo: … -Cara de traumado-

X

RESPUESTA 2=

Ren: Horo, desde hace tiempo que siento algo por ti y creo que te amo.

Horo: ¿Estás loco?

X

RESPUESTA 3=

Ren: Maldita sea, me gustas Hoto-Hoto ¿Entendiste?

Horo: Creo que si… nWnU

V

-Actualmente la respuesta 3 es la mejor que tengo –Dije para mí mismo mientras seguí buscando al peliceleste-

-Eh… Tao, si buscas a Horo. El salió antes que despertaras –Dijo Lyserg quien vio la escenita que monte-

-G-Gracias… -Dije tratando caminando con indiferencia-

—9:30 DE LA MAÑANA—15 HORAS PARA NAVIDAD—

Luego de buscar a Hoto por 2 horas, lo encontré junto a su hermana en la puerta de la casa y supuse que ya había vuelto.

-Hoto-Hoto –Dije acercándome a el- Tengo que hablarte de algo importante-

-Lo siento Ren pero yo… -Trato de decir Horo pero su hermana lo interrumpió-

-El prometió acompañarme a hacer unas compras –Dijo Pilika sacándome la lengua-

-S-Si, lo siento Ren –Dijo Horo dirigiéndose a la salido- Hablamos después.

Y al decir esto, Horo salió de la casa dejando a Ren con las palabras en la boca.

Ren de tan enojado que estaba empezó a destruir todo con su lanza mientras era observado por un asustado Bason.

—1:00 DE LA TARDE—11 HORAS PARA NAVIDAD—

Espere pacientemente a que Horo volviera y cuando volvió, entro con un ramo de flores.

-¿Para que las flores? –Pregunte mientras veía a Horo ponerse nervioso-

-¿E-Estas? Yoh me las pidió porque se las dará a Anna –Dijo Horo tartamudeando mientras yo solo cruzaba los brazos- Eh… Ren ¿Estas bien? Te estas poniendo rojo.

-Si –Dije mirándolo confundido pero seguí hablando- Pero aun no… ¡Achu!

-¿Estas enfermo? –Dijo Horo tocándome la frente- No tienes Fiebre.

-Claro que no grandísimo… ¡Achu! –Estornude más fuerte seguido de u na horrible tos- Creo que soy alérgico al polen ¡Achu!

No quise seguir cerca de las flores así que me retire a mi habitación y esperar hasta que Hoto le de las flores a Yoh.

—3:30 DE LA TARDE—9 HORAS PARA NAVIDAD—

Horo había vuelto a salir y yo sin lograr confesarme.

Estaba viendo televisión esperando a Hoto y luego de unas horas y luego oí que alguien había entrado a la casa.

Supe que esa voz era de Horo y corrí a la entrada donde me encontré a Horo hablando con alguien.

Yo me acerque extrañado pero cuando iba a hablar, un perro salió de la nada y empezó a ladrarme y a perseguirme.

Salí corriendo a subirme a cualquier mueble lejos de ese monstruo.

Horo se disculpó y luego saco al perro.

Cuando confirme que se había ido baje del mueble y luego empecé a gritar y a romper todo… de nuevo.

—7:00 DE LA NOCHE—5 HORAS PARA NAVIDAD—

Mientras Horo ayudaba a hacer la cena decidí decirle lo que ciento en ese momento y sin importarme nada pase de largo a Lyserg y a Ryu me acerque detrás de él y grite:

-¡Me gustas Horo! –Grite a todo Pulmón mientras que Ryu y Lyserg me miraban asustados-

Espere paciente a que me dijera algo, pero no movió ni un musculo.

Lo mire asustado pensando que me iba a odiar pero luego de mirarlo unos minutos me di cuenta que tenía los audífonos puestos y no me había escuchado nada.

-¡Carajo Horo-Horo! –Grite y le pegue en la cabeza saliendo enojado de la cocina mientras que Horo seguía noqueado en piso-

—9:00 DE LA NOCHE— 3 HORAS PARA NAVIDAD—

Estaba cansado de que Horo ni me hablaba.

¿Seguirá enojado por el golpe?

No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de algo… ¡Ese día me iba a confesar!

Arrastre a Horo a la fuerza hacia su habitación y empecé a hablar.

-Ho-Horo, tu sabes que… cuando… -No podía hablar, estuve todo el día tratando de decirlo pero ahora no puedo-

-¿Qué pasa Ren? –Dije Horo confundido-

-Cu-Cuando mamá y papá se qui-quieren mucho… -Trataba de hablar pero más bien estaba confundiendo a Horo-

-No te entiendo nada Ren –Dijo Horo cruzando los brazos-

-Quiero decir que tú me… -No pude terminar porque Anna entró a la habitación gritando-

-¡Ya volví! –Grito interrumpiendo el ambiente- Par de Inútiles, muévanse que ya vamos a cenar.

Y luego de decir eso se fue trate de seguir hablando con Horo pero no espero nada y siguió a Anna.

Yo hice lo mismo y fui a cenar con los demás.

—11:00 DE LA NOCHE—1 HORA PARA NAVIDAD—

Todo el día me la pase tratando de hablar con Horo.

Solo para confesarse, pero todo su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que siempre había un detalle que arruinaba mis intentos.

Suspire pesadamente y me fui a sentar en el patio.

Me rindo, estoy cansado de esto…

Y sin poder evitarlo me puse a llorar como niñita de preescolar.

Y sin darme cuenta, el tiempo pasó rápidamente y yo seguía sentado llorando.

Cuando me calme, me di cuenta de que faltaban unos minutos para navidad.

-Soy un inútil –Me dije a mi mismo con voz apagada sollozando un poco-

—11:57 DE LA NOCHE—3 MINUTOS PARA NAVIDAD—

HORO POV

Estaba buscando a Ren, ya íbamos a empezar a dar los regalos y él no estaba.

Cuando pase por el patio me di cuenta de que alguien de sollozaba.

Me acerque un poco más y me di cuenta que era Ren.

¿Por qué está llorando?

-Ren ¿Por qué lloras? –Dije acercándome a el-

-¿Eh? –Fue la única respuesta de Ren porque rápidamente se secó las lágrimas- Na-Nada…

-No me mientas –Dije sentándome a su lado- Se muy bien que algo te pasa y no me quieres decir.

-Bueno… Horo-Horo necesito decirte algo muy importante –Dijo Ren con las mejillas encendidas- No quiero que lo poco que tenemos de amistad se acabe por esto y tampoco quiero que te burles de mi…

-Vamos Ren, soy tu amigo –Dije mirándolo con una sonrisita- Dime que te pasa.

-Desde hace tiempo que siento algo por alguien, pero no sé si me corresponderá –Dijo Ren bajando la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus bellos ojos dorados- Tengo miedo de decírselo…

El alma se me cayó hasta el piso, ¿MI Ren? ¡¿Enamorado de alguien?!

-¿Quién es? –Dije tratando de calmarme-

-Es un chico… -Dije mirando al suelo- Es alguien de aquí.

-¿Es Lyserg? –Pregunte muy triste-

-No –Dijo el chino sin mirarme-

-¿Es Chocolove? –Dije mirándolo asustado-

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Grito Ren asustado-

-Obviamente no es de Ryu así que… -Me quede callado al comprender que Ren estaba enamorado de mí-

-Jajaja, claro que es de ti –Dijo Ren mientras se iba del patio pero yo le agarre rápidamente la mano-

-Ren yo… ¡Yo te adoro! –Solté de repente- Desde hace tiempo que quise decírtelo.

-Horo, ¿Lo dices en serio? –Dijo Ren súper rojo-

-Claro que sí, jamás bromearía con algo así –Dije acercándome más a su enrojecido rostro- Te amo Ren Tao.

-Y yo a ti Horokeu Usui –Dijo mi lindo chinito poniendo una tímida sonrisa-

No resistí más y me acerque para darle un beso.

Primero le di un beso suave en la frente y luego me detuve y le sonreí.

—12:00 DE LA NOCHE—NAVIDAD—

-Feliz navidad –Dije y le di un suave beso en los labios mientras que Ren correspondía tímidamente-

—CON LOS DEMÁS—

-¿Dónde están Horo y Ren? –Pregunto inocentemente Yoh-

-Sí, no podemos iniciar a repartir los regalos si no están aquí –Dijo Lyserg-

-No se preocupen –Dijo Anna abrazando del brazo a Yoh- Hoy tendrán una noche muy ocupada.

Todos la miraron sin entender.

—CON HORO Y REN—

-Ren, quiero darte esto –Dije Horo sacando una pequeña cajita de mi bolsillo- Es para ti.

-Gracias… -Dijo Ren agarrando la cajita mientras empezaba a abrirlo-

Cuando termino de abrirlo miro adentro un lindo collar con un corazón dorado

-Abre el corazón –Dije mirándolo tranquilamente con una sonrisa-

Cuando Ren abrió el corazón, se encontraba él y yo la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Horo, esto es hermoso –Dijo Ren con una suave sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos-

-Todo por mi chinito favorito –Dije abrazando a mi Ren-

-Espera, voy a buscar algo –Dijo Ren para correr a su habitación-

Cuando volvió, tenía algo detrás de las manos.

-¿Que tienes ahí? –Pregunte viéndolo confundido-

-Es tu regalo, toma –Dijo un poco sonrojado entregándome un pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón- Lo hice especialmente para ti

Yo quede viendo ese pastel y luego a Ren.

No podía creer que mi pequeño Ren había hecho algo tan lindo por mí.

Puse una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba el pastel y lo ponía a un lado.

-Te amo cabeza de tiburón –Dije mientras lo volvía a abrazar-

-Y yo a ti… cabeza de puercoespín –Dijo Ren devolviéndome el abrazo-

**Gracias por leer este pequeño fic :D me esforze mucho haciendolo con el espiritu de navidad xD**

**No olviden seguirnos en nuestra pagina de Facebook:**

**Akatsuki-Cero fanfics:**

** pages/Akatsuki-Cero-Fanfics/1486090588314988?ref=hl**

**Y tambien agregar a mi inconmpetente asistente:**

**Usui Saruhiko:**

** . ?id=100008646758513&fref=ts**

_**¡Feliz navidad! ¡BESOS!**_


End file.
